


The Monstergirl Manor PART 3: Victoria

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: The Monstergirl Manor [3]
Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Lots of [Good Boy]s, Semi-Gentle [FDom], Slight [Degradation], [Boobjob], [Edging], [Footjob], [Halloween] - Freeform, [Hypnosis], [Missionary] On a desk, [Monstergirl] Duh - Freeform, [Narration], [Series], [Teasing], [Witch], [Yandere]?, a little [Creepy], but more [Sadistic] than anything, talk of [Impreg]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Welp, here it is! The third script in my series!! Hopefully people like parts 1 & 2 enough to want part a part 3! But jokes on those who don't like it because I can't be stopped >:3. Anywaaaaays time to talk VIBES. As you can already tell from the tags, I would like this witchy bitchy character to have a very sadistic and tone, like she's talking down to the reader. (Think part 1 but with no 'pervert' and a really bad superiority complex as well as posh-ish sadistic laughter) I'm sure that might not really fit some people's narratives but hey if you're not wanting to be creeped and spooked out by Halloween thingies then why even like Halloween??? Victoria is VERY full of herself and thinks everyone is beneath her. So use that mental image to your advantage if you'd like to fill my script. ;)Alrighty time to get into the more nitty-gritty of my scripts! These "(( ))" represent when the narration will stop and start. These "- -" represent whispering. I'm not a huge fan of cursing, so if you think throwing in a bit of profanity would help the vibe of the script, then go right ahead! (This also applies to the more spicy bits haha, feel free to improvise wherever you see fit! <3) I'll have visual aids posted on my page, and last but certainly the MOST important thing; have fun!!
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: The Monstergirl Manor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062212





	The Monstergirl Manor PART 3: Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is! The third script in my series!! Hopefully people like parts 1 & 2 enough to want part a part 3! But jokes on those who don't like it because I can't be stopped >:3. Anywaaaaays time to talk VIBES. As you can already tell from the tags, I would like this witchy bitchy character to have a very sadistic and tone, like she's talking down to the reader. (Think part 1 but with no 'pervert' and a really bad superiority complex as well as posh-ish sadistic laughter) I'm sure that might not really fit some people's narratives but hey if you're not wanting to be creeped and spooked out by Halloween thingies then why even like Halloween??? Victoria is VERY full of herself and thinks everyone is beneath her. So use that mental image to your advantage if you'd like to fill my script. ;)
> 
> Alrighty time to get into the more nitty-gritty of my scripts! These "(( ))" represent when the narration will stop and start. These "- -" represent whispering. I'm not a huge fan of cursing, so if you think throwing in a bit of profanity would help the vibe of the script, then go right ahead! (This also applies to the more spicy bits haha, feel free to improvise wherever you see fit! <3) I'll have visual aids posted on my page, and last but certainly the MOST important thing; have fun!!

*Audio would start off with a crack of thunder*

((As you walked up the creaky, old stairs, venturing into the void that which was the second floor, you couldn't help but feel foolishly cocky. 'Two Monstergirls already conquered by me? Pha! I'm sure I can handle whatever is up here!' You thought as the wood beneath your feet creaked ominously. As you travelled further and further up the stairs, the moonlit first floor below you had been swallowed up by the darkness around you. The stairs seemed to be endless as you had counted merely 11 steps leading up to the second layer of the terrifying Monstergirl Manor. But alas, this was no ordinary house, and these were no ordinary steps. For when it felt like you were travelling up the very steps of the Niesen Railway, your foot couldn't feel another landing underneath it and you went sprawling forward, landing face first onto what felt like a thin carpet. You quickly lifted your head, looking around, but all that met your eyes was darkness.))

((The sound of your thundering heartbeat inside your trembling body was interrupted by a sinister yet feminine laughter. The giggling reverberated all around you, shaking you to your very core as it echoed endlessly not only inside your unknown surroundings, but in your mortal soul as well. You dared not blink as you kept your eyes in the same direction the menacing sound came from. As the spine-tingling chuckling subsided, there was a sudden flash of pink that looked like it was emanating from behind a partially closed door. It flashed again, and you could grasp your surroundings, albeit they were tinted a blinding pink, you could register that you were at laying at the beginning of a hallway, with broken doors lining either side of the narrow passageway. The pink light came from a door on the left, on the very, very end of the hall. The door slightly ajar as the light dimmed, but lingered menacingly from inside the enticing room.))

((You slowly stand up, entranced by the alluring pink light, the giggling growing more and more clear with every creaking step you made towards the open room. You didn't care about being subtle or sneaky, all that raced through your mind was curiosity and a much more... primal force. You pulled back the door, and peered into what looked like a library much too large to fit into a room that seemed particularly small from the entrance. The room was illuminated in a soft pink tint, the lines and piles of books all around the room seemed to glow under the enticing light. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement. Your wide, horrified eyes immediately shift to where you saw the movement, and your gaze was immediately met by a pair of glowing pink eyes, much like the hue of the library around you.))

"My my... What on earth do we have here?" *Chuckling* "A human? A human MALE? Gracious... Quite the treat, yes indeed... Come inside... Don't be shy. I'm not one to threaten you much like Amy. I assume you simply brushed back Lydia as well?"

*Small pause* "No? She... told you what to do? Good heavens... Well I most certainly hope you were a good little boy and obey her... I haven't witnessed her being in any sort of negative state, but..." *exasperated sigh* "It's always the shy, gentle ones who have the most... torturous methods..." *Chuckling*

"Who am *I*? Well, you certainly like to get straight to the point. I do like that in a man... In a mate..." *Giggling* "My name is Victoria, and I commend you for making it this far. Usually most men and even women pass out under Amy's spores. Lydia never gets any willing visitors, but, I suppose despite my sympathy for the poor Spector, it was a bit unwise of you to waste your energy on her." *Apologetic sigh* 

"I mean no ill will towards her. She's lovely, really. But, if you wish to make it out of here alive, I suggest you stockpile as much stamina as you possibly can. For I will not be as gentle as Lydia, nor will I be as submissive as Amy." *Short pause* "Besides... Even the very, VERY few whom have made it out of my clutches... They never make it far... At least when they're in... Her presence..." *Excited giggling* 

"I assume you already know WHAT I am. The large, pointy hat, the all black getup, wire-rimmed glasses, massive bubbling, glowing pot in the middle of my workspace... I'm a witch silly! Of course, I'm sure you already knew that. 

"Come here human boy. I need your big strong arms to help me with this concoction. Right here, yes. Now hold the stick like so, right hand on top, left hand on the bottom, and begin... Yes, just like that. I will be back in a moment, I need to refresh my memory of the ingredients I need." *Soft humming with the wood creaking under her feet* 

"Ah! Here it is. You're doing very good boy. Keep up the excellent work..." *Pause* "You can look if you want dear. The light within the pot as you stir it calls to everyone who is foolish enough to follow my instructions and gaze into the pool of light. Don't resist it dear. It'll only mentally strain you, and make things worse... That's it... Keep looking, don't look away no no, I don't want to have to force your chin to make you look."

"There we go. Now isn't that much better? Don't you feel more relaxed? Yes? Oh, good. Now, you wait right there, and hand me the stick. You've done an outstanding job my dear. Give me just a quick moment to get you situated..." *Small pause, leading into soft giggling* "Such a sweet little helpless thing... Asking such an obvious question... You know what is happening to you my dear... You knew as soon as your eyes landed on the pot in front of you... You're hypnotized my dear human boy... You cannot move, cannot blink, cannot control any portion of your body without my permission."

"Oh, don't think that I WILL give up permission... You must earn your freedom... You must earn the PRIVILEGE of being in control of your body when you are in my presence... Now... Be a good boy and come here... Stand right in front of me... Good..." *Creaking of the wooden desk*

"Now... Take it out... I can smell how much anticipation is coursing through your veins. It hurts a little, doesn't it? Trying to keep it inside of your clothing... Quite resilient aren't we...? I said..." {Speaking in an angry, low tone} "Take it out..."

{Voice returning to normal} "There... Was that as hard as you thought it was? Do you understand me now when I tell you that resisting will simply bring you nothing but discomfort? Ahhh, speaking of things being hard... Just look at the state you are in my precious mortal boy..." 

"Hmm? You think it is because of the spell I put upon you? My, quite eager to jump to conclusions now aren't we? My trance performs no such tasks on your mortal flesh... This... Is your own doing..." *Sinister giggling*

"Gracious, it is quite warm between my fingers... What is that look for? Would you like me to stroke you? Perhaps like Amy has? Or maybe you will me to tell you how to pleasure yourself, much like Lydia? I regret to inform you that I am neither of those two girls, and I will perform no such tasks on you... Forgive me if my words disappoint you, but frankly, I could not care less about your opinions of me... I am here simply to drain you... Nothing more, nothing less..."

*Exasperated sigh* "Would you look at me... Murmuring and rambling on like the old hag I am... Step back boy, let my get a good look at you before your body is completely and utterly mine to control... I suggest you also take this opportunity to gaze down at the pathetic state you are in before I-"

*Semi-long pause* "Wh-what? What on earth do you mean by 'don't say such mean things about yourse-'... Oh, you mean when I called myself an old hag? Pffft, honey, I was merely joking. You are aware of what humor is, yes? Oh, good. I was a bit worried you couldn't comprehend my meaning behind my words. Now, enough fooling around... step back once more... present yourself to me... Good boy, so obedient."

"What's with the sullen look? Would you like me to hurry up? My my... such an impatient little boy aren't we? It's alright, eagerness is a trait I find desirable in a partner. If anything it's flattering. That sultry look you are giving me simply makes me want to sit back on this desk and simply stare at it, not doing anything whatsoever to relieve you of your... situation."

"Oh my, how your face turned so suddenly from sulking to pleading." *Amused laughter* "You're lucky I am amused by pitiful looks much like the one you are donning right now... You're so cute, here... let me just..."

*Low squishing sounds* "Mmmmm, does that feel better? Does the release of the soft sole of my foot feel good against your stiff, throbbing cock? Hmmm? No need for any sort of verbal affirmation. The way you are looking at me is reassurance enough to continue." *More sounds*

"How about how I tease your aching, swollen head with the underside of my toes? Do you like the way the soft, smooth skin of my foot pressing, and teasing ever so slowly that it just drives you mad with anticipation. You want something big to happen, is that right? You want me to suck your cock? Or perhaps even take control on your hands to force you to pleasure your prostate? Is that it?"

"Oh, it just flexed. Was that your doing? Or were you aroused by one of the options I gave you? Was your little pulse inside this girthy pipe of yours some sort of statement? What are you trying to tell me my sweet little boy? Is this your way of telling me you want more? You want more than just my foot on your cock? Such a greedy little boy... You can't have it all dear... After all, SHE is still waiting for you. That's if, you survive me." *Giggling*

"Ah, is that precum I feel between my toes? Already? Gracious, you must me horny to no extent. I don't mind really, but remember that little thing I told you about stamina, I highly suggest you take that into account for what is to come next. But, it's not like you'll be able to follow through anyways." *More giggling, and the squishing noises stop as the wood on the desk creaks*

"Ah, here we go... Is this what you envisioned my sweet little boy? To see me at your feet, sitting on my heels, my hands... mmmm, pulling my large breasts out from underneath my dress one by one, teasing and massaging them for you to gawk at. Oh, it just twitched, did you like that? Do you like seeing me knead my breasts, preparing them for you to feel? Just... like... this...?" 

"Haaaah..." *Squishing noises continue, but grow increasingly louder* "There... Does this please you? Feeling my soft, warm breasts wrap about all sides of your thick, twitching cock as I... Mmmmm press them up and down, squeezing them firmly around your girth... It feels good, doesn't it? Watching me, listening to me as I-" *Sharp spitting noises, and the sounds grow more wet* "Spit on your cock to lube it up, my saliva and your precum mixing perfectly to allow you to slide in and out... in and out... of my boobs."

"It's quite rhythmic isn't it? The feeling of my soft, warm, wet breasts pumping you slowly, painfully so. You wish for me to go faster? Yes? Oh, was that twitch of yours an answer? You have been very good... I'll reward you, I'll reward my sweet little boy till he can't take another reward." *Giggling as the noises speed up just a little* 

*Soft, spread out kisses* "Does the feeling of my lips on the tip of your dick arouse you even more? You've stiffened quite a bit the more and more I continued. Goodness... it feels like the more I do the more stiff you become... It's cute in a way, such a cute little boy..." *Soft chuckling, leading into low slurping noises* "Mmmm, I do enjoy the taste of human semen... The mortality gives it an extra kick, don't you think so?" *More giggling*

"I would like to taste more, here, you are free to cum. You've been such a good little boy, cum on my tits. Go on, this isn't a trick or anything, you can cum." *sounds get faster and faster and then stop abruptly then slow down a little, while you laugh* "Such a good boy... You came so well... *Noises grow more sticky* "Do you like the way I slowly milk all of the cum out of your cock? How about if I..." *Soft licking sounds* "Clean you up... Just like so..." 

"Goooood boooooy... Oh, that adorable look on your face seems to have gotten me all riled up... Mmmmm, I'm almost done cleaning you up dear... Be patient... Good things come to good boys who wait..." *More licking noises that die down into gentle laughter* "Ahhh, all better. Was that so hard to endure? I didn't think so..." *Soft grunting as she stands up* "Now... Don't you go thinking I've forgotten about rewarding you... Here, come with me... Stand right in between my legs as I-" *Wood creaking* "-sit on my desk. Don't touch the hat dear it's all apart of the aesthetic." *Teasing laughter* 

"Mmmmm, I can see how eager you are, both by your expression," {Speaking in a lower more sadistic tone} "and what is in between your legs." *More teasing chuckles* "You'll get your reward my pet... Don't you worry... Consider this my blessing, instead of going straight to fucking you, I grant you time to recuperate whatever stamina you may have. After all, you're going to need it... I will make extra sure that you will not make it out of here..." 

*Long-ish pause willed with heavy breathing*" What is it my dear? Where have your eyes wandered? Have they wandered here? In between my legs? My my... Quite bold aren't we? I'll make sure to drain that enthusiasm right out of you... Have you caught your breath my sweet little puppet? Are you ready? It doesn't matter whether you THINK you are ready or not... I suppose that that question was quite meaningless... But it doesn't matter. What matter now... What matters most is You... Me... What is in between your legs... And what is in between mine..."

*Long, drawn-out inhales* "Come closer my good little boy. I'm sure you're dying for a taste... You've been so obedient and good... I'll make sure to reward you baby... I'll reward you nice... and..." *Soft gasp* "There we go..." *Shuttering sigh* "Does it feel good baby? Nghhh, haaah... It's been a while since I've taken a human this tremendous... Haah... Even just, the... The tip is enough to make me even more riled up."

*Breathy laughter* "Oh no no sweetie... You don't want me riled up. Have faith in me when I tell you that me being rough with you is something you most certainly do not want." *Chuckles leading into a sigh, then a sharp gasp* "Gods... This... Oh... My my look at me... So taken aback by your capabilities as a lover that I can barely form a coherent sentence... And you have yet to move... All the way inside of me..." *Semi-nervous laughter* "Here, start off slow baby... Then work your way fully into me the more and more you go."

*Slow, wet noises* "Haah... haah... Such a good boy... That's it, don't be afraid to be a little rough later on... Your mortal ways of fornication have no possible ways of harming me in any way, trust me. There we go, you're getting it... My my such a faster learner... I am almost impressed with your copious set of skills. No doubt they will come in handy when dealing with me in just a moment..." *Laughter*

*Panting and noises continue* "Ahhh, here, let me pull you closer... I want to feel all of your magnificent length inside of me... Haah, haah, haaaaaah... You're doing so well... Keep going... Nghhhh, mmmmm... Oh... Oh my... You're twitching, is this too much for you? Would you like me to ease my grip off of you?" 

"No? You... You want to keep going? You want to go faster. Well, I suppose I cannot say no to that adorable little face." *Chuckling, and noises get faster, and the desk starts to creak* "Mmmmm, you feel divine my dear... Continue at this pace... Feel my insides... Feel what it's like to be out of body but conscious in your psyche... Is it arousing? Can you see yourself fucking me against my desk? Can you see the adorable look on your face as you pick up in pace? Hmmm?" 

"It's wonderous isn't it? I could continue like this with you inside of me for hours... Watching your face contort... Perhaps even keeping you inside of me as you cum inside of me, multiple times... Does that sound lovely my dear? Does the idea of impregnating me urge you to move faster? You may my pet... Continue your voyage inside my depths... For it just may be the last one you take." *Sinister laughter*

"Nnngh... Yes... Keep going... Speed up just a little more my darling... Ohhhh, mmmmfh... Haah... I would like a baby to be frank with you... A little half witch, half human baby... A child to raise as my own." *Amused giggling* "Don't you worry... I will not hold any sort of responsibilities of parenthood at your expense... Unless you do desire to raise them with me... Then in that case, you know where to find me." *More giggling*

"Ohhh, haaahhh... Yes... Faster... Give it to me... You cannot stop even if you wanted to... You're hell-bent on burrowing yourself inside of me, are you not? You want to give me a child, you NEED to... It's what I called you here for, after all." *Chuckling*

"What's with the surprised face my dear? Are you not flattered that I called out to you? Does this honor of filling me with your seed not satisfy your ego? Hmmm? Perhaps I should keep you here until you begin to realize that this is something that does not happen often my sweet little boy..."

"A witch, asking of you to impregnate her with your human, mortal semen... It's practically unheard of... But I chose you... I picked you out... I just might allow you to go if you give me what I desire... Give me a child mortal boy... Fill my womb with your human seed... Finish the task.. Complete what I have sought you out to do... Satisfy me with a baby and I just might let you go."

*Creaking and noises become more and more frantic* "Yes... Yes! Give it to me... Oh gods I can feel it, you are close are you not? Do you want to impregnate me, do you want to dub me the mother of your children? Does the idea of me bearing your child push you to orgasm? Ohhhh, do it my sweet little pet... Release your inner inhibitions deep inside of me... Allow yourself to flow freely into me and grant me the right that is harboring your kin..."

"Keep going... Ohhhh if you stop I will make sure to milk babies out of you for eternity... Keeping you here as my little slave, who's sole purpose is to feed my fertile womb his mortal cum... HAAH! Y-you're twitching even more than before... You ARE close... Do it, DO IT! Give it to me, dump all of it deep inside of me to the point where it won't be able to leak out..." *Noises reach a high point and then stop for a couple moment, then resume at a slow, steady pace*

"Gods! Yes! Ohhhh! Keep going! Don't stop! Just because you've came doesn't mean I've given your body the privilege of move away from me... No... You are going to stuff this baby so far inside of me you'll lay in bed at night thinking about what it feels like to impregnate someone who is superior to you..." *Evil laughter*

"Nghhh... Yes baby... You can slow down, but only a little... That's it... Just like that... Keep that same rhythm, push your seed farther and farther into me... Just like that... Yes... Such a good little boy... Haaah..." 

"I do respect your flexibility to provide me with life... No, no I wasn't lying when I demanded you to give me a child... I've always wanted to become a mother... What is that look for? Are you pitying me now?" *Small pause* "That's what I thought... now... Take yourself out of me..." 

*Shudder* "Nggghhhaaaah... Oh gods... I can feel it churning inside of me... You have been good to me boy... Haaah... You may have somewhat achieved your goal of keeping your level of stamina at bay in comparison to mine... But I suppose that... What's the phrase you humans use? Ah, I was 'in my feelings' in the middle of our session, due to my matriarchal urges."

"Why on earth are you laughing? Did I not use that phrase correctly? You humans are so strange... But, I suppose strange is nothing compared to what you have lying in wait for you... Yes... This is me allowing you to continue to the final stage... You have been good to me... Stimulating my cravings of a baby of my own, and for that I will reward you with the final step to gaining your freedom from this house. Although I'm sure you will soon realize that what is waiting for you could not be farther away from a 'reward'..."

((The witch snapped her fingers, and you heard something in the hallway unlatch, and then roll, then a sudden resounding BAM of wood colliding violently against wood shook you to your core as you were still trying to recuperate. In the same breath you could feel your body slowly become your own once more... You could move your arms, roll your wrists, stretch your legs, and crack your neck as the witch bid you goodbye from atop her deck. You waved goodbye to her as well, turning into the hallway, and to your left was a ladder leading up into the attic. You realized that the ceiling unlatching and the ladder was the sound that you heard not moments ago. You glanced nervously back at the witch. The area above you was pitch black, even darker than your slightly tinted pink surroundings.))

((The menacing void above you seemed to reach out with spindly, shadowy figures as you slowly felt yourself being pulled towards the ladder. The wood creaked as you grasped the sides, and slowly began to climb up the ladder into the final stage of the eternally petrifying Monstergirl Manor. *A bunch of thunder striking*))


End file.
